


Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Loving Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Needing you





	Hold Me Close And Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you fic for Thorkidumpster and mangakasoldier on tumblr, Thorkidumpster is wrting me a fic and mangakasoldier just because he's very nice. I felt like another comfort fic, so here some more Thorki comfort. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.

Loki walked down the halls, wanting nothing more than to be in his chambers, too bad Thor was on some mission. He could've used his big arms around him, holding him in comfort.

Looking around, Loki noticed a bottle of shampoo, the same one that Thor loved using. It always made him smell like caramel, which in return would turn Loki on that he would kiss and touch Thor all night.

"Hello my love" he heard a whisper behind him.

Loki turned and there was Thor lying on their bed, he smiled warmly running to him and jumping on it kissing Thor passionately.

Thor moaned into the kiss, kissing back with desire as they broke for air he laid his head on his chest.

"Mother told me, you had a tiring day" Thor said softly.

"Yes, highly tiring full of anxiety, coming back to these chambers alone, was hard" Loki said tiredness evident in his voice.

"You're not alone anymore, I'm here" Thor soothed.

"Did you come back early just for me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I missed you so, plus I was worried, Mother said you were tired and felt on edge" he said.

Loki kissed his heart and sighed content letting his hands run through Thor's hair, this felt comforting, as it should be his husband in bed with him holding him close.

"I didn't mean to worry you, you know" Loki said looking into soft sapphire eyes.

"Darling, I love you besides it's my job to worry I'm your husband" Thor pointed out.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I still don't want you to worry, there's another thing I'd like you to do right now though" Loki said.

"I feel the same about you, what might that be?" Thor asked.

"Hold me close and don't ever let go" Loki requested.

Thor smiled holding him close; he let his tanned lips kiss his forehead watching Loki slowly fall asleep.

"Caramel shower" Loki murmured.

Thor chuckled smiling; he then leaned whispering in Loki's ear, "You can count on it my love".

Loki purred content, oh yes! He was going to like his shower after waking up.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
